


baby blue

by noctiphany



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: The TT daddy issues say hi.





	baby blue

For a moment, everything stops.

Roy stops fucking into Dick like it's life or death, Dick stops doing anything at all. Both of them sort of shocked at what just came out of Dick's mouth. Dick's face is so red he feels like it's going to catch fire.

"I didn't --"

"Shh," Roy says, not particularly gently. "Just. Gimme a sec."

He's...reeling, a little. Emotions and thoughts all over the fucking place. He can't -- he can't be that for Dick. He knows, they all know, that Dick has a metric ton of daddy issues --so does Roy. Which is why he can't -- shit, he can't even take care of himself, how can he be some kind of solid figure in Dick's life? He'll just fuck it up. Roy can't handle that much responsibility. He _can't_.

But at the same time, he wants it. Just the fact that Dick felt so comfortable with Roy that it accidentally slipped out -- it's just. It's a lot.

Roy runs his hand up and down Dick's back soothingly, starts rolling his hips again, fucking into him again real slow, dragging it out.

"Say it again."

Roy waits, and when Dick doesn't immediately say it he snaps his hips, _hard_ , and this time when Dick moans _yes_ _daddy,_ Roy's prepared for it.

"That's right, pretty bird," he murmurs, leaning down to press his lips to the back of Dick's shoulder. "Daddy's got you."

After that, Roy knows its not going to be long. For either of them. Dick turns into a mess of unintelligible whimpering and moaning, working his cock between his legs as Roy pounds into him. It's when he lets out out the _daddy please_ that Roy loses it, orgasm forced out of him with no warning, letting it out with a strangled shout as he spills inside of Dick.

Dick whines in the back of his throat, the hand not on his dick clenched in the sheets and when he asks Roy if he can come, Roy swears he almost loses it again.

"Yeah baby," he says, hands like vice grips on Dick's hips as he feels Dick start to clench around him, biting almost straight through his bottom lip when Dick starts coming on his cock, as soon as he's allowed _permission_. "Come for Daddy."


End file.
